


Regalo para mi hermana menor.

by Karen15



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karen15/pseuds/Karen15
Summary: My regalo un luvdisc?





	Regalo para mi hermana menor.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a mi hermana menor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+mi+hermana+menor).



> My regalo un luvdisc?

Hola gente bonita! este fanfic lo hice para mi hermana pequeña (Kareli12) por su cumple años ya pasado (el fanfic lo termine el mismo día de su cumple pero hoy lo público aquí en wattpad) espero que lo disfruten! (y que no les de cáncer :V).

-Oh, vamos Gardevoir deja de preocuparte tanto!-Mi querido pokemon seguía tratando de calmar mi agitada respiración pero en vez de eso empeoro al sentir unas palmadas en mi espalda que venían de el... quien lo diría mi tumba seria Fortree city y la fecha de mi muerte seria mi cumple años.  
-N-no...puedo respi-pirar!...- lo único que puedo ver son árboles nada más que eso. Eh? escucho algo...algo que se mueve de tras de m-mi tengo algo de miedo.- Quien esta allí?-Esa voz se me hace muy familiar... -Eres tu Wally! hey que te pasa, chico? -Sentí como Bruno se deslizaba a tras mio y ponía su cálida mano en mi hombro, Oh no! aun no estoy listo... es mi primera vez!.

Me aleje un poco por el tacto de el -Na-nada, Bruno!- Por que siempre me tengo que sonrojar cuando estoy al lado de mi rival?-Enserio, Wally me estas diciendo la verdad ?- Bruno camino para estar al frente de mi de su mochila sin lleno una bici subiéndose en sima de el estirando su mano asía mi -Sube!-Bruno sonrió amablemente, mientras como pude subí a la bicicleta por atrás comenzó a moverse en la bici en esos momentos comente a recuperar mi latido normal, recargando mi cabeza en su espalda sentía como el viento acariciaba mi rostro como un susurro enserio que muy pronto me quedare dormido...subí mis manos arriba de las caderas de bruno para tomar su suéter con algo de fuerza -Por que nunca te puedo alcanzar?- susurre para que darme en un profundo sueño ....por que siempre estoy un paso de tras de ti?.

-Hey, Wally despierta!- bostece mientras tallaba con mi mano uno de mis ojos -Que pasa Bruno?, EH??, donde estamos?- mire a mi alrededor para darme cuenta de donde estamos un "Hospital" de repente en su mente pasaron todos los sucesos que a vivido en ese lugar.  
Después de un largo tiempo (que en realidad fueron dos horas) me dejaron salir del lugar pero con las mismas advertencias de siempre "no hacer mucho ejercicio o tener sentimientos bruscos". Bruno estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo... me siento culpable por hacerlo desperdiciar tiempo.

-Lo si-siento tanto Bruno hice que te molestaras por nada!- Bruno acaricio mi cabeza con delicadeza-Me gustaría cambiar un pokemon por tu Skitty- eh? Mi Skitty ...Claro por mi esta bien, pero con la condición de que lo cuides muy bien por mi ok?- Entonces comenzó el intercambio cuando llegamos a un bosque cercano, me dio tanto curiosidad por ver a mi nuevo pokemon así que tome la pokeball y....-Sal pokemon!- mire como Bruno se ponía algo nervioso - eh?, un Luviscid?-po-por que este pokemon? m-Mi corazón.. No! debe ser por otra cosa! ti-tiene que serlo.... eh? tiene una carta... : "feliz cumple años mi querido rival Wally  
Atte: Bruno" al leer esto sin dudar se me escapo una sonrisa este pokemon ahora es mi gran y preciado tesoro.

Eh? este toque? -Me gustas, Wally... te amo tanto!- comenzó a sentir mis mejillas arder voltee un poco a mi derecha encontrándome con su rostro- Y-yo ta-también te amo- ta pe mi rostro con mi nuevo pokemon parecía que pedía un beso ( trompa parada) Pero Bruno en vez de besadlo lo bajo con su mano y me dio un cálido beso en los labios.

-Feliz cumple años...-

EXTRA MAY

Estaba caminando por un bosque para entrenar era las 10 P.M. pero me encontré con algo... Wally y Bruno be-besándose? -No si puedo evitarlo...- murmure.


End file.
